Her Subtle Cunning
by Acadia elle
Summary: Just archiving more responses to Granger Snape 100 challenges. Worth is a sort series of 100 Word Drabbles. SS HG of course. Not Beta Read. HG is OVER 18.


_Disclaimer: I am making no profit. Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related. All of it is J. K. Rowling's_.

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: These hundred-word drabbles were written for Granger Snape 100 second person POV challenge.

----------------------------------_  
_  
**Her Subtle Cunning**

Part One

Hermione Granger changed since the death of Dumbledore. I know, I watched her. She became more introspective, more circumspect, withdrawn. I didn't worry. Everyone had changed after that heartless monster murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood. Eventually, people began to heal and move on; but, not Hermione. No one else bothered about it, the changes in her were quite subtle. But, I began to worry. I watched her so very closely. She always seemed to be thinking of something else. Anyone who noticed thought it was grief for Dumbledore, but, I began to wonder if it might be something different.

----------------------------------  
Part Two

I keep a close eye on the woman I have loved silently for so many years. I thought my love for Hermione would diminish with time, but it has only strengthened. What everyone believes to be signs of her grief for Dumbledore and worry for her friends, I think may be something else entirely; and my blood runs cold. It's true that she has become quiet, never sharing her opinions anymore. But when her head is bent, as it often is, and her focus is on something far away; no one but me notices the soft smile in her eyes.

----------------------------------  
Part Three

Hermione, the object of my admitted obsession is, more often than not, missing these days. I rail at being unable to watch her as I need to. I realise that her absences increased with the death of Dumbledore, but now... now, she is more often gone than not. She was so subtle in the ways that she withdrew, that the fools who call her friend never gave it a thought. I could speak up, confront her; but, how can I? It would give away my position as her silent watcher, and she would disappear from me. I can't have that.

----------------------------------  
Part Four

It all adds up now. I should have seen. It's been going on since before Dumbledore's murder. Hermione, my Hermione, has given her heart to another. She fairly glows these days. Now that I know, it's all so clear. I have been six kinds of a fool. It started in October of her sixth year, when she began caring more for her appearance. It was subtle, but noticeable. I thought adulthood had changed her. Now I see that she was trying to attract someone. I stupidly missed all the increasing signs; signs that I can look back and see now.

----------------------------------  
Part Five

How can everyone be so blind. Can they not see that Hermione is hiding something. I have never tried to follow when I thought she sought solitude. Now that I suspect that she is leaving to meet someone, I have attempted to follow. She needs protection. She needs me. But I can't follow. The clever witch has found a way to disappear without a trace. It's never the same. Sometimes she disappears from behind a copse of trees or a Muggle telephone box, anywhere that she can be out of sight for a single second; and then she's just gone.

----------------------------------  
Part Six

Hermione has been increasingly ill. I watched her be sick four times today. She's not eating, not that I blame her after that. She's pale, shaky, and tired. I pray that it's not a serious illness. How ironic it would be if a friend of Harry Potter, a woman fighting for the Light in such a terrible war, were taken from us by disease. I mustn't think that. She will persevere, she is strong; my dear, sweet Hermione. For that is what she is, what she has been for years; though she doesn't know it. She is my dear Hermione.

----------------------------------  
Part Seven

Headquarters was empty this morning, everyone was out attending to Order business, as the war is rapidly escalating. Hermione came in with a bag from a Muggle chemist's. How cunning she's become. I thought to myself that there is no better way to hide an illness, than to treat it in the Muggle way. Healers are notorious gossips, _I know_ . I followed her to the loo, I've never followed her in. That would be too much. I'm not so noble as to have refrained from seeing her naked, but the toilet is one place I thought I would never go.

----------------------------------   
Part Eight

Hermione's shriek echoed in the empty Headquarters. I feared for her health and safety; so, I abandoned my stealth and burst into the loo to help her. She stood alone, with a look of unadulterated joy on her face as she stared at a little white stick. She was so absorbed in staring joyously at her little stick, that it took her a minute to notice me. She whipped the stick behind her, and smiled at me. She breezed past me with a cheery salutation. She obviously assumed that I had needed the loo, and didn't know she was within.

----------------------------------  
Part Nine

I followed Hermione. What else would I do; what else could I do? She was careless in her elation. I thought that the stick she had must have proven her illness could be easily cured. Muggles do have some brilliant compensations for their lack of magic. In her careless jubilation she Apparated in the normal way. I quickly cast the spell to follow. My heart beat wildly in my chest. I didn't know where I was going, or what I would see when I arrived. I feared the worst, and had little hope for the best. I opened my eyes.

----------------------------------

I could never have been prepared for the sight of Hermione Granger entwined in a passionate embrace with Severus Snape.

The murderer of Albus Dumbledore, the evil Death Eater, the foulest being to ever walk the earth; held my Hermione in his arms. I realised that they were speaking between loving kisses and caresses.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, dear heart!"

"My love..." "...mother of my child..."

Rage coursed through me at their obvious love. At his joy. The woman I had loved and devoted my entire existence to since we were first-years; had been defiled _by him _.

----------------------------------  
Part Ten

I draw my wand. I have to kill him. I know I can cast the curse. I feel the green hatred literally pulsing in my being. My hate for him is pure power. If only they would part, so I can be sure to spare Hermione. I still love her, although, we will have to rid her of his abomination. Then, when she is purified of his touch, his influence, whatever he did to bewitch her; I will keep her forever. I will have to lock her up for her own safety, but, she will understand. He sees me now.

----------------------------------  
Part Eleven

Frantically Snape pushes Hermione behind him to shield her. He doesn't know that is what I want. This is the opening I need. I raise my wand and furiously and yell, "Ava -"

- - - -

My head is cradled on Hermione's lap. She looks older somehow then she did when she left with Harry and Ron. If she'll always hold me after she curses me, she can curse me anytime! I hope I don't lose house points. Gran's already disappointed, and it's only first year. Hermione smiles and presses something into my hand. I feel a tugging behind my navel.

"Where am I?"


End file.
